


Delayed

by MrKsan



Series: LDWS 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fear of Flying, LDWS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/pseuds/MrKsan
Summary: It wasn't flying that scared Q the most.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: LDWS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765663
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Delayed

The stuttering departure board snaps into place, merciless and cold.  
  
Delayed.  
  
Impatient, Q taps his fingers against his thigh.  
  
It wasn't flying that scared Q. He knew better than most how safe planes were, the intricate mechanisms that kept them afloat.  
  
They didn't always _land_ ; Q waits for the inevitable to happen.  
  
His eyes blink with the board: one, two, ten thousand - the seconds melt into months. Q stands still while the airport is buzzing around him.  
  
"Q?" James's voice cuts like lightning through fog. "Have you been waiting for long?"  
  
Q shakes his head, smiling thinly.  
  
"Not at all."


End file.
